


trip to the nether

by syn01o



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentions of Death, Minecraft, The Nether (Minecraft), dream team, george has a stupid mushroom hat lol, no one actually dies dw, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn01o/pseuds/syn01o
Summary: dream makes sapnap and george take a trip to the nether
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	trip to the nether

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread or whatever idk but i hope you enjoy this!! i hope to make more stories for this idea that i have!
> 
> here are the designs for them if u want a better idea of how i wanted to describe them! https://twitter.com/syn01o/status/1364086058556612611?s=21
> 
> george is 16, dream is 15, and sapnap is 14 in this fic :thumbs_up:

dream took his newly crafted shield off of the crafting table, slid it onto his left arm and lifted it up. he'd swing it a few times, testing it out and letting himself get used to the weight of it before he let out a huff of satisfaction.  
he carefully slid it off his arm and rest the shield against the table. after doing so, dream would stretch his arms out towards the ceiling, hearing some of his joints pop as a result.

he paused when he heard some rustling from outside, staying completely still to listen in more carefully. the sound of footsteps appear, growing louder and louder by the second.  
something then slams behind him, making him flinch and whip over to the sudden noise.

there's shuffling heard near the front door, dream doing nothing but observing. "stop pushing me, george! i'm gonna drop all the ores!" a grunt of annoyance comes from one of the figures.

"what are you saying? we both have the ores and _you're_ the one pushing _me_!" something drops onto the wooden floor, rough and heavy making one of them tsk.

"no i'm not– and let me go first!"

"GUYS!"

the two boys looked up towards dream, their limbs contorted awkwardly as they both had just tried to push themselves through at the same time. between the small silence, another piece of ore dropped.

they both continued to stare at dream.

he stared back.

another ore dropped.

"pick those up already, i don't know why you guys decided not to put them in bags." dream chuckles, relaxing himself against the table as he watched sapnap give george a nasty look before crouching down. "our inventories were full." he mumbled, trying to fit the rest of the ores in his arms.

george stuck his tongue out between his lips and an audible raspberry, snickering when he heard sapnap grumble underneath his breath.  
"you two never fail to annoy each other, huh?"

george shrugs, setting the ores down on the counter next to dream and sorting them out. "it's always sapnap starting them," he calmly stated, shifting around to pry away at the strap around his chest and taking off his knapsack.  
"earlier, we were deep in the cave and guess what sap did." dream tilts his head to him, adjusting his falling hat for george while he dumped out the rest of the ores onto the wooden counter. "he tried to mess with some mobs, he panicked, tried to run away, and then he almost tripped into lava and almost lost all the stuff." dream guesses.

george was not so shocked by the answer, "exactly!" he huffed, sorting out the minerals quite hastily. "i don't know how you can deal with him so easily... he's such a nuisance." his point was only proven more when he caught a claw reaching for his bag to his side, swatting it away and gaining a small wince from it.

dream adjusts himself on the table, leaning over more as he pushed more weight onto his elbows. "well, you've only been with us for less than three weeks. you'll get used to it."

meanwhile, sapnap seemed to look genuinely hurt from the sidelines, "georgie, that hurt!" george turned around to see the raggedy boy with his head hung low, rubbing his free hand on the spot as his tail swung from side to side in a slow manner.

"i didn't even slap you that hard." he deadpanned, ignoring dream's snort when sapnap stops rubbing the 'injured' spot.

he looked up at george with large puppy eyes at the response. "yes you did, look..." he then started to pout, uncovering his hand and putting it up for george to see. george reluctantly leaned his head forward to look more closely, only to get a quick finger to flick the tip his nose in an upward direction.  
the sound of giggling made george seethe with more frustration. "you're so annoying!" in the background, he could hear dream join in on the small laughter and he would let out a long breath. "you know what, i'm going back to bed. i've been up for a while anyways."

dream would stop chuckling, "wait, wait, can you guys do something for me tomorrow?" he pushes himself off the crafting table, standing tall between the two of them.

the two boys turn their gaze to him in awaiting silence.

"i need you guys to find a nether fortress tomorrow. i want to get potions as quickly as we can and we have enough resources for two people to go together,"  
dream watches their expressions, seeing it quickly range from curious to slight disgust and confusion. "i, myself, have to go and loot more villages. i plan on trying to get a mending villager along the way thanks to you guys mining ores."

"but that means more time forced to be around george!" sapnap complained, shoving george playfully as he said it.  
"whatever," george shrugged, his mind too busy accepting the cold hands of sleep that told him to drag himself to the nearest bed. "just don't annoy me during the trip." he gave sapnap one last look with the tilt of his head, a threatening one at that.

he then turned his back and made his way out the main room without another word. the two quietly watch george make his way towards the bedrooms, not bothering to stop him since it would only result in the same outcome: george going back to sleep at an unusual time.

once the mushroom hat was no where to be seen, sapnap cranes his head back to dream with a dramatically horrified look on his face. "dream." he watched his best friend slide off the mask, seeing his true expression which was nothing but an amused smirk.

"sapnap."

"you're kidding!"

"i'm not."

sapnap groaned loudly, "george is always so lazy though! he uses every opportunity he gets to make me do every little piece of work and if i slip up once," sapnap takes a step forward to dream, who was in the process of dropping his mask onto the table.  
" _once_ ," he emphasised, grabbing dream's shoulders and shaking him lightly. "he'll be complaining and whining about, oh, 'you weren't fast enough.' or 'i told you to do it but you didn't.' which is just plain lies! lies, i say!" he mocked a british accent, frantically shaking as dream erupted with soft laughter, putting his hands up in defense.

"well, that's not my fault! george isn't that way with me!" sapnap suddenly stops shaking him, only to peer into his green eyes.  
"... sometimes." dream finished, making sapnap release the grip on his shoulders. "see, i don't know what george's problem is, but i ain't going another whole day on a trip with him! in the nether too!"

"sapnap, please, i want to get as many things done tomorrow and the next so we can all do something together by the end of the week." dream quickly states, "it'll be worth it, i swear. i have something cool for us!"  
"but dream..." sapnap reached over for dream's right arm, shuffling closer to hug against it. "i hate georgie. he hates me too."

"he doesn't, he's just.. very reserved. now let go, i have to prepare for my own trip tomorrow." sapnap visibly sat there in thought before tightening his grasp on the other's arm.  
"no." he simply replied, making dream roll his eyes as he tugged his own arm away which resulted in sapnap clinging onto him even more.

"hey." he warned, tilting his head over and spotting the growing pout on sapnap's face as the boy shook his head softly.

dream took his free hand, reaching down to him and pushing on him with the palm of his hand. there seemed to be "oh, come on now. it won't be that long!"

sapnap then shook his head furiously, the pout on his face staying permanent as he continued to cling to dream's arm.

"i swear george isn't that mean. now let go of me!" dream took a step back, pulling his captured arm back in an attempt to shake off the boy. during this, he almost stumbled into the crafting table next to them as he did so, making him let out a small gasp.

claws stuck to the sleeve of his hoodie, digging in and threatening to tear and rip holes into the fabric. "noo!" sapnap cried, the grip on his best friend's arm becoming even tighter, which dream thought wouldn't even be possible considering he was already stuck to him like glue.

he swore that his arm would go numb from a few more minutes of this. "why can't i just go with you? george can go alone!" sapnap nuzzled his face into dream's bicep while he whined, feeling dream shift underneath his grasp. "i told you, i'm going to loot some villages. you'll only slow me down,"  
sapnap leans more of his weight into dream, making the two of them tilt more in one direction. they both sit in silence, one of them waiting to have his arm released, while the other had no intent of letting go.

dream let out a long sigh, continuing to pull away from the other even though there was no sign of being able to pry him off. "you know the nether is dangerous, pandas–" "who are you calling pandas??"

"i.. sapnap," dream rolled his eyes once again as he continued, "we all don't have the right materials to go alone yet. you guys will be back in the overworld before you know it, okay?" he reassured sapnap who, in return, let out a small whine in protest.  
dream can feel his heart at the shatter, resisting the thought of bringing him in for a hug and letting him come along for the looting.

"please?" dream draws out, gently shaking his arm. he sits there for a second, composing a thought in his mind before he speaks up again. "... i'll bake you some cake if you go with george."

sapnap snaps his head up, looking up at him with wide eyes. "you promise?" he mumbles, the short tail that sat between his legs now rising up slowly with interest.

"i promise." hesitantly, sapnap finally lets go, watching as dream's face relaxed with relief as he shook his arm around more freely.

he then reaches over to the other, patting his head softly right on the top to avoid messing up the two hair buns that laid between his hand. dream chuckles as sapnap beams at the physical affection, feeling him almost lean up into the touch. he catches a glimpse of his tail from behind too, watching it wag more rapidly.

dream tilted his head, taking his hand away to reach over for his plain mask on the crafting table. as he undid the tie on the string of the mask, he added one more thing, "don't be annoying each other, alright?"

sapnap hummmed as a response, not exactly promising the other on that.

he tugs at the iron boots that clung to his feet, being annoyed at how stiff it seemed when he stomps a foot into the ground. sapnap then straightens himself, walking up to the front door before doing one more thing.

"hmm.." he checks off all the things he needed for the trip in his mind.  
his sword. the piece of smooth metal sat on his back diagonally, made of slightly beaten iron with bandages wrapped along the handle. check.

his items. he had slid on a strap that held mini pouches, some holding more items than others. he patted them down gently, shrugging and deciding it was probably fine to not look inside them. check.

his need to annoy george at any given moment. he checks that off with ease with a lopsided smirk, his hand reaching for the doorknob as he swings it open, sprinting out with adrenaline running through his veins.

sapnap ran across the grass, jumping over the small hills with ease and avoiding any cave holes that were hidden amongst the grass. he'd take quick glances around the area, peering into the woods that surrounded the plains and noticing the mobs that sat within the shadows. if he weren't in such a rush, he would've slaughtered the huge amount of them with no hesitation.  
he then turns his head watching how the free animals roamed the plains, peaceful and unbothered. there was a huge variety of them, ranging from loud sheep that chomped onto the grass to little chickens that clucked around.

sapnap forces himself to slow down, turning his head to keep his eyes locked on one unsuspecting cow, blinking once as it came to a stop to stare back at him, clueless with no other emotion in its eyes. he shrugs to himself, george could wait a few more minutes, he thinks.

he quickly crafts a small furnace, dropping it onto the grass and shoving the cleaned, uncooked beef into the top part of it. sapnap leans down further, sticking a tongue out in concentration as he hastily starts a fire in the bottom half. he plops himself down in front of the furance, adjusting himself and the armour. he watched the fire flicker and grow until he could smell the fresh smell of meat begin to cook.  
after a few moments, he raises his hand up and takes a look up into the sky, shielding his eyes from staring directly into it as he squints slightly. it's still early in the morning, he guesses, hanging his head back down to peer into the top hole of the furnace.

"hurry up..." he grumbles, inhaling through his nose to take in the delightful smell of cooked beef. it makes his mouth water, his tail now thumping onto the ground with excitement as he waits a few more seconds. just when the meat was fully done, he snatches it with lightening speed, jumping up happily as he takes one big bite into it.

the heat doesn't sting in his mouth at all, making him thankful that he didn't have to wait as he chewed, swallowed, and took another big bite. the juices of the meat drip down his chin, gulping and humming with satisfaction.  
one more piece, he thinks, tilting his head up as he unhinged his jaw, opening wide while he lifted his messy hand that held the piece of meat. closing his eyes, he drops it, flinching as it hit the back of his mouth. the thought of it going further and making him choke worries him, making him lean forward to avoid that situation.

he slowly looks around awkwardly, proceeding to properly chew on his food while trying to recover from the embarrassment. at least no one was there to watch.

as he finishes the last of the beef, he wipes his hand against the visible parts of his pants through the armour, taking one more look around before continuing his path to the portal.

the portal's not easy to spot, having being made messily when the three had found a lava pool together. they'd left it alone for a while because they were all underprepared for the underworld, but now, at least two of them had the opportunity to go now.

he swerves around more hills across the plains, becoming more careless of where he steps as he just barely dodges a large cave hole in the ground. sapnap curses to himself, reaching a hand up to push away the bangs that stuck to his face to take a look around once more.

"sapnap!"

he snapped his head to the right, digging his foot into the dirt to halt and hop over to the direction of the voice.  
"you're late!" sapnap looks up, only to be met with the big red rim of an overly large mushroom hat. he'd suppress the urge to rip the hat right off of george's head, but god knows what'll happen if he did. the hat was, quite literally, apart of george and it was obvious, sapnap rarely seeing him without the hat no matter how hard he'd try to sneak peeks at him when he wasn't supposed to.  
george tilts his head up ever so slightly, letting sapnap see the underside of the mushroom and the lower half of his face. "i left you back at the house because i thought you'd come over in time. apparently, i was wrong." george sighs disappointingly as the other watches his mouth form into a slight frown.

sapnap visibly pouts, "hey, at least i didn't sleep for twenty hours and ditch you!" he retorts, hanging his head low to peer up into the hat more, making george pull away from him with a step back.  
"i don't see the problem in sleeping for twenty hours," george blantanty says, straightens himself, keeping his head slightly tilted up as he drags his gaze up and down sapnap's figure slowly.

"you look so messy as always. why don't you get clothes that fit you better?" george reaches over to sapnap's shoulders, forcing his posture into a better position. he then lifts one hand up to flick his forehead through the bangs, making sapnap let out a small noise in return.  
"why are you so bothered by it?" "because it bothers me."

sapnap's eyebrows furrowed, "okay, mr. obvious." he mutters, looking over to the purple swirls of the portal, watching the tiny particles fly out harmlessly. "can we go in now?"  
"i never thought you'd ask." there's little to no hints of emotion in george's voice, making sapnap scoff from the monotone voice as he jumped into the portal, closing his eyes and waiting for it to take him away.

the portal wooshes loud in sapnap's ears, leaving both a reminiscent and comforting feeling as he opens an eye up hesitantly.

the warm colors of the underworld welcome him with open arms as he lets himself open up both eyes, looking around at every corner and crevice that he could spot from this distance. the lava burned bright with a red-orange color, flowing down slowly from up above where more layers of land sat.  
he takes a big inhale of air, or lack of air, letting the smoke fill his lungs in an addicting way. it leaves him wanting more of it, wanting to run around freely in the nether with no consequences, but he pushes the thought away when he is reminded that george was still accompanying him.

sapnap carefully crouched down near the edge of the platform that he was teleported to, taking a few more steady steps before he could lean both his head and torso over. he grips the edge with his claws, enough for him to use as support but not enough for it to crumble within his grasp.

the large ocean of lava was not as close as he hoped for it to be, eyes scattering around the lava as it seemed to be the only thing interesting to watch, other than the lifeless soul sand and soil that seemed to served as a border between the land and lava.  
maybe if he could dive right into the pool of bubbling lava...

small coughs interupt his train of thought, making him pull away from the edge to see george covering up his face with his puffy sleeve.  
"god, is this how the nether always is?" george wheezes out, shaking his head as he lifts a foot up to stomp it into the ground, just enough to extinguish a small fire that sat beside him.

"i dunno, i'm fine though." sapnap smirks, lifting himself up off the ground as he gave the other time to adjust to the new world. he watches george slowly turn to him, but not being able to guess where his wandering gaze is at. with the tilt of his head, he hums in slight confusion.  
george extends a hand out, keeping the sleeve on his face as he mumbles through it. "your bandana. now."

sapnap blankly stared at him.

"... what?" george hissed, his british accent becoming more prominent.

"say please." sapnap dragged out, crossing his arms leisurely.

he snickers as george lets out an annoyed groan. "please."

sapnap immediately moves his arms and gladly unties his bandana from around his neck, slapping it into george's hand with an obnoxious proud expression on his face. "it's not that hard to be polite, gogy." he sings as george swiftly ties the bandana around, adjusting it so it fit as a makeshift mask.

"oh, shut up, will you? you never say please when you ask for my stuff," sapnap can practically see the glare throught the mushroom hat. "you don't even ask for it, actually. you _steal_ it!"  
sapnap only shrugs, "you keep bringing that up, but i haven't stolen anything since last week." he defends, "now c'mon, stop complaining about the tiny things and let's find the fortress, okay?" he reaches over for george's shoulder's turning him around in one quick motion before lightly pushing him forward.

he keeps pushing forward until there's a dip in the land, leading to a lower area of netherack as they both slid down without hesitation.  
sapnap happens lands ungracefully compared to george, who took his time with lowering himself until his feet met a more flatter surface for him to stand on.

they both share a glance to each other, sapnap curled on the ground as george stood tall above him.

"loser." george scoffs with a smirk, turning back to the direction they were headed and walking off, leaving sapnap to hurridly scramble up to catch up with him. he has no idea why george decided to be so mean today, but the thought definitely gets stuck in his head to bother him even more.

they continue travel around in a straight line for a bit, leaving little markings with carelessly placed torches to keep track of where they were. they'd spotted a bastion along the trail, the two of them keeping a note to explore it when they had better gear.  
mobs would appear here and there, a skeleton with far too accurate aim shooting from afar, an arrow almost landing on sapnap's leg from it. a ghast would float by into their vision, making george panic as he swung his sword frantically when sapnap instructed him to. it made him wonder for a split second through the panic if the other had visited the nether already to know how to fend off scary fireballs.

it's not long until they stumble upon dark, well built pillars in the distance, foggy and barely visible from the darkened atmosphere of the underworld. sapnap's the one to point it out, reaching out for george and giving him a firm smack on the shoulder to stop him.  
it makes the other squeak before he composed himself, looking into the direction that sapnap pointed to with a gasp.

"finally!" george smiles, looking over at sapnap, "do you have any blocks?"

he watches sapnap shake his head, already expecting the answer as he takes off the straps of his bag, pulling it around to his chest as he flipped the top open. george digs around for a few seconds within the bag before giving him a stack and a half of cobble to work with.  
sapnap fumbles with the blocks that were tossed to him, looking at george and back at the stone.

"what?" george raises an eyebrow.

"what do you want me to do with _cobblestone_?"

george groans, "for you to build over, of course!" he sticks a hand out to the direction of the fortress, which was fairly far away in the pool of lava.  
"and you can't make a bridge?" sapnap huffs, already accepting the job he was given as he shuffles over to the edge of the lava. george shuffles around with his bag, swinging it back onto his shoulders and securing it.

"oh, i can." george states with a shrug, watching as sapnap snaps his head back to him with an offended look. "then why did you give me the blocks? you had them first!"  
george simply sits there, standing straight with his arms crossed. "i just want you to do the dirty work for me." he chuckled, earning some grumbling from sapnap as he started to bridge reluctantly.

it's slow and steady with sapnap bridging, the other looking around every so often to watch for ghasts or nearby magma cubes that might come in and knock them both in. as george walks the stone bridge, drops of lava fly out hazardously, making him take a step back at certain points to avoid the lava burning through his clothes and skin.  
the small trip to the fortress is incredibly silent for the both of them, no words exchanged and no forceful shoving from either of them.

until george hears something from his left.

it's faint but he hears it, his head whipping around to the direction of the noise as everything happens in seconds.  
it's a ghast in the distance, staring straight at the two as its eyes glowed a burning red.

george quickly looks back at sapnap, whose somehow further away when he'd only looked away for two seconds max. there's not enough time for him to reach over and pull him away.

"sapnap!" he extends a hand out quickly and watches sapnap look up. his expression only holds confusion and concern, his own mind wondering why george was lending out a hand.  
that is, until he himself turns over to the sound.

an explosion hits sapnap, right on the target, and george stumbles back from the force. george could do nothing but shield himself with his arm from the excess lava that splashes everywhere from the impact.  
the fireball was deafening, but he pushes away that problem to lower his arm to look straight ahead.

sapnap's disappeared without a sound and all that's left is the bubbling lava ringing through george's ears uncomfortably.  
it doesn't stop him from yelling out his name though, crouching down onto his knees as he stares into the blinding lava in hopes for him to somehow appear again. there's something running down his face and his mind is too scattered to tell if it's sweat, tears, or just a mixture of both.  
his hands curl into fists, his cries for sapnap turning into silent sobs as he tried his best to keep himself upright.

he's frustrated. frustrated with himself for not being fast enough to alert sapnap, or being able to grab ahold of him in time, and all george can do is stare into the spot that he once stood in. he's quiet.  
there was nothing he could do now except stare.

a loud, desperate gasp breaks the silence. it's not from george and he knows damn well it didn't come from himself.

he quickly turns around, startled with tears still running down his face as he blinked the extra tears away. there's no way that he's seeing reality right now and he might just try and pinch himself awake for that.

"holy shit, dude! i swear, i almost got lost in there..!" it's his voice and it's his body. it's definitely him, his body still covered and gone in hot lava as he hung his arms over the bridge to keep himself from being completely submerged.

it's sapnap.

george can't be hallucinating already, he doesn't believe that a stupid boy like sapnap would take this much of an effect on his mentality.

"oh man, does it feel good to be back in lava..." the joints in his arms pop as they were stretched out.

george finally accepts it after a few more seconds, his final thought being that he was going to kill this boy later.

"georgie... were you... crying?" blue eyes look up at him innocently, as if he hadn't scared him so much into thinking he was gone forever.

the eyes turn wide with concern and worry. "hey, hey, did you get hurt or something?" a hand reaches over to george carefully, still dripping with lava.  
he's quick to slap the hand away before it touches him, making the other flinch and retreat into the lava slightly.  
"i thought you were fucking dead! how are you... alive?!" george exclaimed, becoming more distressed when sapnap only replies with a chuckle.

"i was born in lava, george. i thought dream told you already!" he puts his hands flat onto the bridge, pulling himself up with a small grunt. lava falls off of his shoulders and back, revealing his full body in which, george had wished it stuck to him.  
the boy was fully naked, iron armor covering up his privates and he secretly thanks the gods for that. sapnap doesn't seem to mind though, adjusting his armour that somehow survived while he slipped in lava. it's a bit flimsy, heated up and now malleable so sapnap decides to leave it as it is.

"well, obviously not! what the hell was that?! more importantly, what are you?" george says, with no intent on coming off as insulting as he scrambles up to stand in front of him.  
sapnap tilts his head, "to be honest, i dunno." well, that doesn't help george at all. "what did you think i was?"

george wipes away the dried tear trails on his cheeks, taking a better look at sapnap's features while also minding that he was still butt naked and calm. "i-i thought you were a cow or something! with your pointy ears.. and tail..." he trailed off, making motions with his hands as he pointed out his odd body parts.

sapnap lets out a giggle, "welp, now you know!" he reaches over again to pat george's shoulder, who slightly cringed and pried off the hand in a less harsh manner. "oh yeah, we might have to go back and grab more stuff..." sapnap says guiltily.

george attempts to keep himself composed while he questions, "why's that?"

"i'm basically lava-proof, all the other materials weren't." he sheepishly smiles as george let out an exhausted sigh. he takes some time to think and mostly take in everything that's happened in the past fifteen-ish minutes.  
"we'll just come back another time.. i need more sleep," george starts to take a step forward, "and stay behind me on the way back. i don't want to be forced to stare at you and your stupid bare ass."  
sapnap's cheeks brighten with embarrassment, somehow forgetting that his clothes also weren't lava proof as well. he shly sidesteps for george to move along ahead without another glance at him.

as they make their way back, following their messily lined up torches, sapnap tries to spark more conversation, but it only makes things more awkward between the two. it irritated him slightly, not wanting to keep himself silent but doing so when george abruptly stops, giving him a harsh glare from underneath his hat.

dream hums to himself, swaying his hips slightly to the tune in his head. he opens a chest, checking the taped piece of paper that sorted the chests out and which items were inside, grabbing any items that didn't match what the label had. he then shuffles over to another chest, crouching down and checking the written label again before dumping the items in his arms into the chest.  
he pushes himself up, glancing over at the desk that still held the stolen items he'd looted from the villages. he huffs, not wanting to sort those out just yet and going back to the chests to see if there were any more misplaced items.

the door aggressively slams open, making him jump and snap over to the sound.

george stomps in with a dark scowl on his face, sapnap following behind, keeping his arms awkwardly close to himself. dream turns around fully, continuing to watch the two walk inside at differing paces.

dream nervously laughs, obviously forced as george stands in front and looks up at him, his expression not faltering in the slightest. "wha–"  
"you never told me that sapnap was a hybrid born in lava."

he's beyond confused, catching a glimpse of sapnap, who was already staring back with a guilty expression. "i..." dream carefully gulped, turning gaze back to the enraged george. "i assumed sapnap had told you already..?"  
sapnap is quick to look away, his head hanging low as he sat there silently, not knowing whether or not to stay or leave. "he did not." george states through gritted teeth, "and you didn't either. i thought he was _dead_ , dream."  
dream opens his mouth again to speak, but is interrupted once again. "the idiot let himself fall into lava! do you know how dangerous that is to anyone who wasn't naturally born like him?" george snaps, his eyes wandering around dream's mask as if he could read his facial expressions behind it.

"i'm still alive though, aren't i?"

george slowly turns his head to sapnap, eyes blown wide with frustration as he suppresses the urge to smack him right then and there. "shut up, sapnap." dream watches sapnap shrink even more from those words. "george, i'm sorry i didn't tell you–"  
"dream. i thought he was gone forever from that." george turns back to him, his eyes more glassy with his eyebrows furrowed. dream's lips pursed through the mask as he tilts his head up slightly.

"i thought you knew, george!"

"no, i fucking didn't, dream! neither of you told me and i was scared shitless at the thought that i had just lost sapnap!"

"it was pretty funn–"

"shut UP, sapnap! do you know how horrible that would've been if you actually died in front of me?!"

dream gives the slouching boy a side glance, and sapnap takes it as his cue to go to his room, or rather, dream's room to get spare clothing. it makes dream feel bad, as if he were watching a little puppy retreat from being scolded.  
he then looks over at george, practically feeling all the pent up frustration seep out of him and spread everywhere through the air. "look, i'm sorry i didn't tell you. i thought sapnap would've told you when you guys had gone in and i'm sure sapnap's just as sorry."

george lets out a wavering sigh, "i know. i just..." he fidgets with the cuffs of his sleeve while he gathers up his thoughts carefully. "i don't know... as much as i'm ashamed to admit, i would've been mourning that idiot for days, weeks, months even! i wish he wasn't so careless, i seriously thought i'd lost him there." his words turn into soft mumbles near the end while dream only nods.  
"well, i'm glad to know that you actually care for him. sapnap thinks you truly hate him." dream turns around to what he was originally doing before the two arrived, sorting out the chests one by one.

"you should tell him that you don't, just saying." george only looks away, through one of the open windows as he crosses his arms. there's a mellow sunset, shining onto the untouched grass outside with gentle beams of sunlight.

"maybe some other day." he replies, turning away and taking quiet steps to his own room, leaving dream behind.

dream closes the chest with a random assortment of items in his hands as he stands up, watching george's back retreat with a small frown. he knows that he should give them both time, especially george.  
he shakes it off, deciding to distract himself and continue to sort out the chests, wanting to get some other things done before the night rises completely.

"hey! that's my pork!"

"nuh uh, it doesn't have your name on it!"

dream chuckles to himself at the light banter behind his back, too busy focusing on not burning the rest of their breakfast to intervene.

"stop that! can't you go one day without stealing my things?"

"it's just food, georgie. now watch me eat this pork in one go!"

dream shifts the pan around, lifting it off of the fire and hovering it over a plate filled with sliced pork, pancakes, and a whole loaf of bread that he'd usually separate into slices. he tilts the pan, letting two sunny side eggs smoothly slide onto the plate in an empty spot.  
he sets the pan next to the fire, replacing it with the plate of food as he turns around with it.

sapnap's wiggling a good piece of pork above his unhinged mouth, tongue sticking out in a silly way as george tries to snatch his wrist to stop him. he only dodges, playfully pushing the other away as he snickers at the sounds of protest.

dream rolls his eyes behind his mask, walking over and setting the plate in front of sapnap, watching him look down with interest, letting george grab his wrist and the pork out of his hands as he stares down at the food. "thank you!" sapnap smiled widely, his tail wagging and thumping against the chair he sat on.

he grabs his own piece of pork, eyeing it and then gasping loudly, "i got a bigger piece than gogy!" he says triumphantly, throwing a fist into the air as he repeats his previous action of hanging the meat above his open mouth, not hesitating to drop it this time.  
as he chews on it obnoxiously with a lopsided grin, george has to smack him to tell him to stop making disgusting noises. sapnap threatens to open his mouth to show the chewed up mush that sits within his mouth, making george scoff in disgust as he attempts to eat his own breakfast in peace, letting sapnap continue to make those god awful sounds.

the sun shines brightly through the windows, making everything appear more lively and beautiful through dream's eyes. it's a perfect morning for him, watching his two friends exchange meaningless and teasing remarks while the fire crackled behind him, waiting to be used again.

dream smiles fondly at the two, taking his time to appreciate moments like these, even if they seemed to happen every other day. his stomach growls softly, a small reminder to make himself some breakfast as well as he turns around, grabbing more ingredients from the cabinets and chests.  
he grabs the egg carton that laid on the counter, opening it up and glancing at the last two eggs with a quick reminder to himself to grab more from their growing chicken farm.

he then grabs ahold of the pan, setting it down onto the fire and taking the bottle of oil on the other side. dream splashes a dribble of it onto the pan, letting it heat up as he swirled the oil around the edges of the pan.  
once he thinks it's ready, he gently grabs one of the eggs from the carton, one hand on the handle of the pan as he hits the egg lightly on the edge of it. once, then twice, adjusting his hand to crack it open over and into the pan.

it sizzles, giving off a pleasant smell as he lets the egg cook.

"dream!"

he looks over his shoulder, seeing sapnap's hand raised. "yes, sapnap?"

"can i have one more piece of pork? pleaseee?" sapnap begs, jumping up in his seat with slight excitement. "i don't see why not." dream replies softly, turning his head back to the cooking eggs while sapnap silently cheers.

it's all comfortable silence between the three after that. the only sounds being the silverware clinking against glass and the crackling of the fire while it continues to burn and cook the sizzling food that hissed every time dream moved the pan to slide them around.

it's a perfect morning for him and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter i make art sometimes :] @/syn01o


End file.
